


In her eyes

by mintfrosting



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Kissing, Love, Mild Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 02:55:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4730147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mintfrosting/pseuds/mintfrosting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Jadzia doesn’t want to push her, but in her honest opinion, Kira deserves to be loved more than anyone else on the station.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	In her eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Just two ladies in space falling in love. Set early in the series.

The time is 2300 hours when Jadzia hears the door chime.

She isn’t expecting anyone-- who would visit at this hour? --but she goes to the door, and there outside her quarters stands the resolute posture of Major Kira. She looks determined as ever, but slightly flushed in the cheeks, and the jacket of her uniform is missing.

Kira takes a breath.

“I’m sorry,” she says finally, and turns to go.

“Wait.” Jadzia reaches for her arm. “Where are you going?”

“Uh--”

“Won’t you come in?”

Kira looks up at her then, and her eyes are so beautiful and bright. There’s something in those eyes that opens up right into her soul.

“I can’t,” she says. “I woke you. I’m intruding.”

Jadzia hasn’t even gone to bed yet, though you might not know it from the sight of her silk robe and loose flowing hair.

“You didn’t wake me,” she says. “And you’re not intruding. Please come in.”

Kira keeps staring in her eyes. She takes a breath as though about to speak again, but no words come out-- just a nod.

 

“Thank you” are the next words she says, when Jadzia hands her a hot cup of tea. She sits there on the sofa with the cup in her hands, just watching it steam, while Jadzia sits beside her, just watching Kira.

“Tell me what’s wrong.”

She startles at those words, looking up with sudden wonder in her eyes-- as if it were any surprise that Jadzia could read her.

“Nothing,” she answers-- and then, “Everything.”

“Well, which one is it?”

Kira slurps up a hot sip of tea, then sets it down in front of her. “Maybe both,” she says, and her bare shoulders shrug as she stares somewhere far away. Jadzia thinks she looks too adorable, and so in need of a hug.

“I’m sorry, Kira,” she says. “I guess the tea only goes so far.”

Jadzia takes a moment then to consider her course of action, shifting in place and smoothing her robe across her knees. But why hold back? A hug is really the least she could do. Kira isn’t likely to shove her away, especially now that they’re such good friends, so the worst she could do is not hug back. Jadzia can definitely deal with that.

“Come here,” she says finally, and wraps her arms around Kira, pulling her small frame close against her. At first Kira tenses up, but then she returns the embrace.

And it’s no quick embrace. Jadzia lets her fingers start to play with Kira’s hair, gently stroking through short strands at the nape of her neck. She hears, or rather feels Kira sigh against her shoulder. There’s shifting, and then a murmur.

“You smell good.”

Jadzia smiles at those words. So simple, so direct. Not like Julian’s desperate flirting-- _“What is that exotic scent you're wearing?”_ he had asked. Poor child. Kira is young too, yes, but not a naive sort of young-- though the sparkle in her eyes might have nearly convinced Jadzia otherwise at times. She swallows her feelings. _Don’t think about Kira’s pretty eyes. Don’t think about how wonderful she feels in your arms._ But she feels so warm, and so defenseless; it feel like Kira really trusts her.

Finally Jadzia pulls away. They’re apart for all of three seconds-- and three heavy thuds of her heart. But Kira won’t let her go. She smiles a sweet smile, then presses close against her again, and Jadzia has to smile, too. Kira breathes in against her neck, and sighs. It’s warm, tickling, tingling. Then Jadzia feels what could only be called a kiss.

It’s the first of several-- gentle, lazy kisses that trail up her neck. The sensation of Kira's breath at her ear makes her shiver-- and Kira leaves a kiss there, too. She doesn't look in Jadzia's eyes, only shifts, eyes downcast, to place a kiss at the corner of her lips. Then it happens. The kiss that follows is incredible-- slow, unhurried, but so passionate, and Jadzia feels desire build within her like a fire. There’s no going back now.

She wants to see Kira's eyes, but their kisses are too intense, too encompassing of all her senses so that all she can do is feel and taste and wish for more. When she finally gets to see, Kira seems lost somewhere far off-- or maybe closer than ever. Her eyes seem to search, as though trying to find her feelings. But Jadzia won't leave her guessing. She takes her face in her hands and kisses her deeply-- and Kira grips her shoulders so hard that it starts to hurt.

"Relax," Jadzia whispers against her lips.

"I can't."

“Nerys…” She tries to kiss again, but her friend backs away.

There’s silence. Then Kira's resolute voice.

"I'll let you sleep," she says, and disappears through the door.

 

Jadzia sits still, just wondering. _Follow her? Or let her figure it out for herself?_ Hell, that could take months... even years. Jadzia doesn’t want to push her, but in her honest opinion, Kira deserves to be loved more than anyone else on the station.

So she tightens the sash on her robe and promptly follows through the door.

She finds Kira staring through a window in the corridor, watching nothing at all. She doesn’t even flinch when Jadzia places a hand on her shoulder.

"Looking for answers in the stars again?"

Kira glances up, eyes dark with indignance. "Not sleeping?” she says.

“I’m not really tired.”

So Kira gets back to the topic at hand. “There is more out there than stars, you know," she says.

"Sure there is. Comets, and planets, and ships..." She slides her hand onto Kira's back.

"Dax, you know that's not what I meant."

“You’re right,” she replies, nodding. Then she doesn’t speak at all for a while, just stands watching stars with her hand on Kira's back. Finally, without even moving, she speaks. "I love you," she says.

She half expects Kira to gasp and embrace her-- and half expects her to run away. Instead, there’s nothing.

Then, “What?”

“I love you,” Jadzia says again, very simply, but this time looking in her eyes.

She can practically see Kira’s heart beating faster. Her mouth gapes, eyes pools of awe, cheeks flushing with warmth.

Jadzia just smiles. She doesn’t expect a response; she just wants Kira to know.

But then suddenly, Kira is walking away down the corridor. “Come on,” she says.

“Where are you going?”

 

“Computer, let me in!” Kira barks at the door to Jadzia’s quarters.

“Enter security override,” the voice responds. Kira’s rolls her eyes to the heavens, but Jadzia is all giggles as she catches up.

“I’m here,” she says, and pulls Kira inside. “What’s the rush?”

Kira grabs her by the sleeves. “Kiss me,” she says.

So she does, and Kira’s arms wrap around her, and for a few divine moments, there’s nothing else but the two of them.

Jadzia has never seen her eyes so full of lust until now-- though maybe that’s not true, there were so many times when Kira had stared at her until she was caught-- but to see that look in her eyes so directly, so honestly…

“Why did you come to my quarters tonight?” Jadzia asks her.

Kira’s eyes get wide then.

“I-- I was just--” It seems she can’t come up with a lie, but Jadzia can wait. “I was thinking about you,” she says finally.

Jadzia feels herself smile; she’s touched. “Were you?” she asks.

“You always know what to do.”

“That’s not true, Nerys.”

Kira sighs then, shutting her eyes. She looks pained by all of this-- as though it were difficult to love someone-- _but of course._ To trust, to be vulnerable… Jadzia can remember going through it all so many times before; she’s almost forgotten the fear.

She leans in closer then, speaking in a whisper. “You are so important to me,” she says. “Do you understand that? Do you know what you mean to me?”

Kira’s eyes look glossy, as though she might cry. “Do you know what you mean to _me_?” she replies.

Jadzia gasps at that, and tugs her into an embrace.

“Don’t worry,” she says, stroking Kira’s hair. “It’s alright. Everything is alright.”

Kira’s body seems to melt against her then. Her tension lifts away, making way for the brash personality that had made her steal a kiss in the first place-- and now she grabs Jadzia’s face in her hands for another. Each of them tries to lead at once, with Jadzia grabbing at her hips, and Kira’s tongue pressing hard into her mouth. There’s no holding back, and no way to stop-- until Kira’s wandering hand slides down over her chest, and she gasps with desire. Kira looks up in her eyes, just watching for her reaction. And Jadzia makes sure that her reaction says _yes._

So Kira doesn’t linger. She slides her hand lower, to the sash at her waist, letting the silk slide through her fingers. Jadzia feels her heart pounding like a drum. But she’s not at all nervous-- just excited, anticipating, enchanted. Then those fingers tug the sash undone, and her hand slides over bare skin, over patterned spots-- and then to take Jadzia by the arm. A flash of understanding passes between their eyes, and Kira pulls her into the bedroom as though it’s her mission.

Moments later, Jadzia lies on her bed, just enjoying Kira’s kisses down her neck.

She pauses at her collarbone to smile. “Do you know how many times I’ve thought about this?” she asks.

“Kissing my spots?”

“Yes,” she answers, eyes crinkling. “All the way down.”

They share a smile, and Jadzia pulls her closer to whisper in her ear. “I’m all yours,” she says. She wants to make Kira feel comfortable, but at the same time, she wants to make her squirm. When she sees Kira’s eyes, they’ve gone dark again, and _wild._

Jadzia likes feeling wanted. Her heart is still beating so fast, and her voice comes out a little breathless, but she knows what she wants.

“Make love to me.”

The sigh that escapes Kira’s lips is so surprised, and so relieved. She doesn’t waste time.

Jadzia never knew it would feel so amazing. Not just the touch, but the connection between them, and the relief of breaking that tension that’s always hung thick in the air. Now there’s nothing between them, and _oh_ it's so incredible, she can hear herself crying out as she claws at Kira’s back.

“You feel so good,” she gasps out.

“Oh, Jadzia.” She’s breathless. And when their eyes meet, it’s so intense, the trust and the closeness between them. Jadzia pulls her in for a kiss.

 

She wakes early the next morning to find a beautiful Bajoran sleeping next to her. She’s already turned away-- _perfect_ \-- so Jadzia cuddles up against her back. Then she shuts her eyes again, enjoying the warmth of Kira’s skin.

She wakes again to Kira pressing a kiss to her hand.

“Good morning,” says Jadzia.

Kira squeezes her hand. She doesn’t say anything, just gives it another kiss-- but the lack of words is a little disconcerting.

“Are you alright?”

“Yes,” she replies, emphatically.

Jadzia smiles at that simple word, and hugs her close.

But Kira wiggles out of her embrace. “Computer,” she says. “Time.”

“The time is oh five hundred hours and twenty-two minutes.”

She grins, and leans over Jadzia to start kissing down her neck.

“Oh.”

Kira chuckles against her skin. “It’s alright,” she says. “We have time. I never got to kiss your spots all the way down…”

“All the way?” she replies.

“You know what I mean.”

 

When they finally get ready, Kira is the first to get dressed, while Jadzia stands in front of the bathroom mirror, just out of the shower and brushing her hair.

“Dax, you’re going to be late.”

“And whose fault is that?”

Kira grabs her then, spinning her around to look in her eyes. “Yours,” she says. “I just can’t resist you.”

“Ah…” She grins, and Kira leans in to kiss her cheek.

“I’ll see you at Ops,” she says, and their eyes meet once more. Then she steals a real kiss, a lingering kiss that shows just how deeply they’ve taken this connection.

“I love you,” Jadzia tells her just before she turns to leave. It’s not at all expectant-- just an affirmation.

But she gets a response.

“Love you too.” Kira says that as though it’s nothing at all, and promptly disappears through the door.

Jadzia stands there smiling.

 _Follow her?_ No… Not this time. There’s nothing left to do-- nothing but love her, and be loved in return.


End file.
